


Demonic summoning

by 333exz (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon Setting, Dad Sojiro, Dadjiro, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon!Akira, Demons, F/M, Futaba leaves the house more than canon, Gross, Kinky, Kissing, Literally lots of cum, Oral Sex, Past Suicide Attempt, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex 2nd chapter, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Theyre both bicons fuck you, Witch!futaba, cum, just changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/333exz
Summary: The knife was sharp.The summoning circle complete.All that was left was to recite the words, and she could have everything she wanted.Little did she know, she would get that and more.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter one; Summoning

The knife was sharp. 

Everything was going as she had planned. 

The pentagram on the ground in the dark room was drawn using her blood. That being said, she had to use alot of blood just to get the damn thing to work. It took her quite awhile, really, and she wondered if this would really work. 

Sucking in a deep breath, she looked at the guide on her phone. Yeah, amazing how accessible demon-summoning information is online, huh? and with her hacking skills, accessing the really forbidden ones was a piece of cake. 

She began chanting in latin, and the pentagram lit up, glowing. Once she finished, the glowing stop, and she stared, confused. What the hell? Did she do something wrong?

Frustration set in, and she groaned. "Damn thing was a fake!" She got up, stomping to the bathroom. Running cold water over her wounds. "Whatever. I should clean it up." She bandaged her arms after taking a nice shower, then returned to her room. She took awhile to scrub it off the floor, before laying in bed and sighing deeply. "So much for that. I wonder when sojiro will be home..i promised him, after all.." She sighed, yet again, and sat up. "Looks like he'll be gone late, again, so i best not wait for him. I'll just go to bed."

Futaba popped her psyche meds in her mouth, washing it down with soda, before laying back on her bed. she curled up, and turned to clutch her body pillow--drifting off when the medication kicked in.

...

Knocks on her door woke her up, and she found herself groaning out a "Come in!" To which she was met with Sojiro opening the door. "Hey, i got some free time today. Get dressed." Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was early noon. "Alright. Give me a few." She got up, wincing in pain from her wounds, and locked her door once he left. 

She dressed quickly in a long sleeved shirt and shorts, deciding to wear pink tights underneath that had a cat design on them, and some sandals. It was warmer out, but sojiro--nor anyone else--could see her wounds. Frankly, she was not interested in a hospital trip. 

She put on a tigers eye pointed crystal necklace-- brushing out her hair although it frizzed, and stretched, before opening her door. She frowned when she realized she hadn't charged her phone-damn thing must have came off the goddamn charger. Only 30% will not last her this damn day. 

She grabbed a purse to put her phone and switch in--gaming on the go, of course. Then, she was off, walking out of her room and ending up in Sojiro's car. "So..i know i promised a long time ago if you didn't take me to the mental health hospital i would go outside every now and then and get meds..but just where are we going?" Sojiro was dressed up, after all, so they must be doing something. "About that.." 

Futaba paused, sighing a bit. "Be honest. Quickly." 

"So i actually found this place that sells manga you like in Shibuya. I wanted to take you there. I have to go back to work afterwards, so, it'll have to be semi quick. I'll pay." 

"Thanks, dad." Futaba wasn't used to calling him dad completely, but he's been trying his best, and whenever she did call him that he seemed really happy. His face lit up, and soon they arrived. "It's crowded today. Be careful." 

Futaba felt her anxiety levels absolutely spike. She had agorophobia; a fear of crowds, and ontop of that, generalized anxiety. Plus, this is shibuya, where crime happens regularly. 

They parked, and began to walk. Once they arrived at the store, she found some books she liked and Sojiro bought them. However as they walked out, someone bumped into her, and a sudden crowd had her swept away quickly. 

She was panicking beyond all else. She couldn't even see his hat, and checking her phone she saw she had no service. It was no good. She found herself ducking into an alleyway and panting as she leaned against the wall. "Hey cutie, wanna have some fun?" A man approached her, and she slunk back a bit. She couldn't run, she'd just be swept up in the crowd again or be hurt, and there was no guarantee of her safety. 

"A-aha..N-no..Sorry." Her voice was shaky. The man was approaching closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Hey, i just wanna show you a good time. I know how you can make cash fast. Infact, boss will be happy to have another girl like you.." 

"S-sorry, but i really need to be going." She turned to walk out the alley and he grabbed her wrist, she winced hard as he tugged her back and shoved her against the wall. "Listen here, bitch. I'm giving you a good opportunity and you WILL take it. I need my quota for this month to be met." 

"H-huh? Q-quota-" He covered her mouth, and she struggled. He had her pinned, though, and she felt tears began to escape her eyes. She hadn't worn her glasses today, and she was glad for that, because he would have broke them. Though, she had a feeling she wasn't gonna get out of this alive. 

'Please..someone..save me..!'

The man was violently ripped off of her, and she gasped, being freed as she looked up in shock. 

"You okay?" Futaba looked up, to see a man, around her age. He had black hair, and bright red eyes, staring down at her with concern. A shudder went through her body, and somehow, as she looked towards the man on the ground who was knocked out cold, she felt safe. She ran to the stranger and threw her arms around him, sobbing. He gasped, and began to pat her back. "It's okay. You are safe now. Let's get you out of here, okay?" She nodded shakily, calming down as he helped her. "Here, Hold my hand. I don't want you to get lost." She did as he said, and he lead her to the bookshop. The crowd had become much more thin, now. He left her there with a smile and a small goodbye, and she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. 

'When he saved me..did i see..? no, thats not possible.'

She shook the thought off, and Sojiro found her, gushing about how worried he was, and then they returned home. 

...

She awoke the next day feeling extremely sore, bruises on her wrists and she hadn't even told Sojiro what happened. Although it's probably best he didn't know. 

She sat up, before going to get dressed. She wore something much more comfortable; A skirt, a tank top, and a black cardigan, with some nice sandals. This would be comfortable. She of course wore a pair of shorts underneath her skirt, and she left the house, walking around the backstreets before finding cafe leblanc. She greeted Sojiro, or, thought she did, before she saw something that puzzled her.

That man from yesterday was working at the counter. She could see the light on in the bathroom and assumed that's where sojiro was. The man turned, smirked, and simply asked, "Hello, what can i getcha?"

"U-uhm..I'm here for sojiro, actually. But i was going to ask for his curry.." She smiled nervously, before taking a seat. The bathroom opened and out came a tired Sojiro. 

"Hey, futaba. I'm glad to see you leaving the house. What's the occasion?" She looked down at her plate once it arrived. "Um..well..who's this..?" She asked quickly, looking over to Sojiro.

"His name is Akira kurusu. He's a transfer student at Shujin. He got in trouble and got expelled, so i offered to take care of him." Sojiro said, glaring towards the man. 

"I..i see.. So he's that troublemaker you've mentioned..?" She asked, looking towards the man. Who, in return, stared back with bright red eyes. She looked away as a twinge of fear hit her. "Yep. I've been busy with a lady, so he's taking care of the store in my absence." Futaba nodded, as she just began to eat the curry, a smile on her face. 

She got up and stretched. "I'm headed home. Bye." She said, leaving the store. Something had been heavy on her mind lately; Her mom's death. 

She couldn't help but blame hersrlf alot, and in all honesty, the voices in her head kept getting louder. And she tried to summon a demon, but it didn't work. She felt sluggish as the memories returned to mind, and she entered her home. It was silent, a harsh reminder of her mom being gone.


	2. Chapter two; Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning this is the chapter with freaky sex

Weeks flew by without her realizing. The voices returned louder, and she found herself holed up in her room. 

Sojiro seemed to be so busy that he didn't care to check up on her, just leaving food by her door. 

...

Futaba awoke from her sleep, but something wasn't right.

She could feel someone..well..holding her from behind. She gasped, and turned, to see the man who had saved her before. Who was at Leblanc. 

She looked at his face, only to realize something. His ears were pointy as hell, and there were horns atop his head, just like ram horns. And from his back came bat wings, she realized he was shirtless. 

His lower back had a tail that protruded from it, with a spade tip, and it was curled around her thigh. She squeaked before covering her mouth, staring at his face. God she was blushing very hard at this point. 

Could this be..the demon she summoned..? 

She felt the tail slip upwards a bit, towards the line of her underwear, and she gasped. Oh. There was a very attractive man in her bed, cuddling her. 

"A-akira..?" 

His eyes opened, bright yellow meeting her wide eyes. He rubbed his eyes, pulling her to his chest. She pressed up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Hello. I'm the demon you summoned. You used so much blood, so you got a higher up demon;me. Most call me Arsene down there, but with guests i go by Joker. See, normally what the guests desire is someone dead, or just a quick thievery, but your desire was one grander, and frankly, now Satan himself bound my soul to yours. Great, right? Now i can't return to hell. Ever. He said you were to be my soulmate from now on, and when i die, I'll be reborn a demon. Apparently you will too. Fun, huh?" The man spoke.

Futaba was flushed, and her hand reached up and felt his back. The skin was real warm there. "I..i see.. So..so why is my desire grander than normal..?" 

"Because your desires are usually what a demon desires, not a human. Death, sex, sleep, for the mystery of your mothers death to be uncovered whether it's a suicide or a murder; For unlimited money and everything you want. So many desires for a human, but the loudest one is to have a soulmate. Now I'm to make all your wishes come true, in exchange for your soul once you die; and then we'll be together in hell. So..You're stuck with me." 

"I..i see.. um.. thank you for saving me." 

"Of course. How could i neglect my new favorite girl? Now..For one of your first wishes..hmm..what should it be.." He wondered, closing his eyes. 

"Can..can i just..feel your..demon parts...for now? I'm curious.." His eyes seemed to open with a realization. "Yes..yes of course. Just be careful. Some spots are sensitive.." 

Futaba nodded, and Akira moved closer, burying his face in her neck. Her hand felt over his horns, before touching his ears. His body seemed to shudder at that, and she rubbed over the whole of them. "So pointy.." She uttered, before her hands traveled down to his back. "It's only fair if i get to feel you too, right, human?" She jumped a little, before nodding with a gulp. Somehow this was a harsh reminder that she didn't wear a bra when going to bed. 

He hummed, and his hand raised her nightgown up, running his hand up and over her waist. It traveled to her back, and she tried to focus on her own task. Her hand slid to his back and felt over his wings, making a noise in awe. She moved to in between his wings, feeling how soft it was there, before she felt him shudder against her rather hard. 

Curiously, Futaba began to press down a bit and rub right there, not expecting a moan against her neck. 

She froze up, as heat shot inbetween her legs, and she realized his tail was still wrapped around her thigh. "Does..that feel nice?" He nodded against her neck, his own hands moving to her stomach, as she began to rub against and he let out a loud groan. He shifted, and moved, his tail uncurling from her thigh as he flipped her onto her back and moved to be ontop of her, his leg slipping inbetween hers. 

She could feel something hard against her thigh, and she gasped, biting her lip as she continued to rub. His wings twitched, and she felt his hips begin to rock against her leg, effectively grinding against her. She moaned, pushing her crotch against his thigh. "A-akira.." He pulled back, leaning in to kiss her as she gripped at his back. His hand slid over her boob, groping it, before sliding down to her crotch and slipping under her nightgown and underwear. 

She gasped as she felt his finger rub over her clit, a moan leaving her. He pulled away from the kiss, and moved to get up. He pulled her nightgown over her head with her help, and his hands moved to unbuckle his pants. he pulled them down and off, leaving him in his boxers, which he promptly took off. She stared down at his cock, eyes wide. "I..it's huge.." She whispered, and he smirked. 

Futaba leaned back as he pulled her underwear off, expecting him to just fuck her right away. 

She didn't expect to feel his breath on her abdomen area. She felt a lick to her clit and gasped. He leaned in and began to lick at her. Her hands moving to his hair, pulling him closer.

He sucked at her clit, before licking even faster, and she moaned. She was twitching at this point, shuddering. "A-akira..ah.." She was being loud. 

In response, he only licked faster, and she was twitching as her back arched and she reached her orgasm, the pressure that had been building up released; Pure pleasure filling her body, and he sucked at her clit through the whole thing, before releasing it and moving to sit up. 

He pulled her up into a kiss, and into his lap, his hands gripping at her ass, his tail sliding to move around her hip, and began to rub at her clit lightly. She gasped and twitched, before he moved her upwards. 

The kiss broke and she buried her face in his neck, as he positioned her, before slowly pushing the tip of his cock inside. 

She moaned loudly. "I..it's big.." He pushed deeper inside, pushing her hips down a bit and thrusting his hips upwards. She cried out sharply, hands moving to scratch at his back. It was really hot inside of her, and she could feel it pulsing. 

He paused for a few moments before beginning to thrust into her. Her gasps and noises of pleasure urging him on. He kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to cum alot, but don't worry, you can't get pregnant unless you wish to be." She nodded, and he began to thrust.  
"It takes demons a couple times cumming before we're tired enough to stop." She gasped, realizing what he meant. "So, I'll be sure to cum quickly each time, but don't worry, I'll make sure you can't move tomorrow." 

He thrusted rather slowly, before stopping, and letting out a deep groan. He pushed her down on his cock hard, and she felt something gush inside of her. He began to thrust faster, and she realized he was still cumming into her. She moaned loudly, the tail rubbing her clit didn't help, and she found herself cumming on his cock hard.

Futaba cried out, scratching at his back as he began to move faster, still, before pausing to cum a large load again. 

She wasn't sure how much more she could take. 

He began moving extremely fast, pounding into her. She let out loud moans and cries and she practically drooled on him, tears escaping her eyes in pure pleasure. He was absolutely going hard on her, moving so fast she could hardly comprehend, and he kept at it for a few minutes, her scratching at his back as orgasm after orgasm hit, before finally, he came, stopping his thrusts.

She moved to pull off his cock, but he pushed her back onto it, shoving it deep inside as he continued to cum. Their moans mixed together, before he finished and pulled out, laying her back. 

"Oh, would you look at that." He panted out, and she struggled to sit up to see what he was talking about.

A purple tail with an orange spade tip came from her lower back, and she gasped, realizing she could move it. "Well, seems you're more close to becoming a demon than i thought. Didn't know my dick could make you turn faster." He chuckled, and she smacked him with a pillow, giggling although still out of breath. 

"Now, let's bathe, yeah? Before sojiro gets home." 

He picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her on the tub ledge. "You'll probably be leaking for a little while, too.." He warmed up the bath and placed her into it, turning off the faucet. "I'll be right back, im gonna put your bedsheets in the wash, and put some new ones on the bed."

He was only gone for about a minute or so, before climbing in the bathtub, using the shower head to wash her hair and then his own. Futaba was preoccupied playing with her tail, but she gasped when she touched the tip. "Yeah, that's pretty sensitive." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her a bit. 

He helped her out of the tub and dried her off, laying her in bed. He dried off himself before closing and locking her door, laying in bed next to her. He curled up, holding her close, and covered their naked bodies with a blanket. 

Futaba drifted off, feeling happy and safe for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i hope you enjoyed ya kinky FUCKS


End file.
